Marissa's New Dream
by Fabulous 32
Summary: Marissa's restless nights lead to a new understanding.


**Marissa's NewDreamm.**

**I do not own the characters, they are the property of AMC; I only borrow them.**

**Marissa's restless night helps her see things more clearly.**

Marissa went to bed early, she didn't want to face JR when her every other thought was centred on Bianca. This feeling was new and yet very familiar and it scared and confused her.

_Bianca, Bianca_ - The woman behind the most thoughtful gift Marissa had ever received, a music box of her father's song. The woman who coached JR on how to woo Marissa because she didn't dare do it herself.

Marissa didn't know what to do. She was losing her best friend because she didn't know how to relate to her any more, how to deal with the turmoil of emotion that she was drowning in. She had run into JR's arms only to discover there was no 'new man', he was the same manipulative schemer he had always been. Marissa felt as if she'd fallen down and didn't know how to get back up.

When JR came to bed a few hours later he was talking about an early business call, Marissa remained silent. When JR tried to ask what was on Marissa's mind, she lied and said she was thinking about her latest deposition. Marissa turned her back to her ex-husband and hoped sleep would bring her a few moments peace.

…

_JR was walking Marissa towards a restaurant. She let him lead the way but kept looking over her shoulder for something that filled her with anxiety. She wasn't really paying much attention to where JR was taking her, she was just grateful to be escaping the fear. _

_Marissa couldn't help but feel something familiar about JR's swagger and arrogant smile. This felt so much like the man she knew of old. JR was talking to her about something, not even noticing her distress. His lips were moving but the only words Marissa could hear were 'Me, me, me, me, me, me…'_

_When they entered the restaurant the room was in shadow of darkness. In the centre was a single table lit by a silver chandelier, an ice bucket of chilling champagne beside it. JR took Marissa's hand and led her to a chair covered with so many leather straps that it looked like it came from some horror movie. Marissa paused but despite a new sense of dread she couldn't stop herself sitting down. JR perfectly calmly began to secure Marissa to the chair. Marissa didn't fight it she just let him tighten strap after strap until she could barely move. JR then sat down beside her at the table and toasted her with a glass of champagne. Marissa was trapped. She had let herself be led here and now she had no way out._

_JR was holding one of Marissa confined hands. He was waxing lyrical about something, a lustful smile on his lips; but again all Marissa could hear was a constant stream of 'Me, me, me, me, me, me…' An overpowering sense of despair crept over Marissa. She wanted to scream but couldn't remember how. There had to be someone who could save her from this._

_Almost in response to her silent cry for help a tune began to play. The faint familiar tinkle of a music box; the music box that played her father's song. As soon as the first note sounded a single face appeared in Marissa's thoughts, a safe familiar hand holding her own, a gentle smile warming her heart, only it wasn't her father she saw. Marissa now knew the feelings of anxiety that chased her here were nothing compared to this oppression that was smothering her. She knew the fear for what it was and knew she didn't want to run from it any more. Marissa could think of only one thing to do. She closed her eyes and wished that the one person, who meant the world to her, knew she wasn't scared anymore._

"_You called." said Bianca walking calmly through the restaurant door._

_JR stared at the intrusion with a look of confusion on his face. Not able to understand why Bianca was there and what it meant. _

_Marissa stared equally stunned; Bianca had never looked more beautiful or serene, it took her breath away._

"_Do you mind." asked Bianca, gesturing towards Marissa and a bewildered JR moved to one side_

_Bianca pressed a button, and every strap imprisoning Marissa fell away. Bianca then took Marissa's hand and led her out of the dark room into the sunshine._

_Marissa was filled by such sense of safety and warmth that the happiness was almost as overwhelming as the despair had been before._

"_How did you know how to find me?" she asked in wonder. _

"_I got your signal." explained Bianca, glancing up into the sky._

_Reflected on the clouds was a huge rainbow striped bat signal._

_Marissa laughed,_

"_But you said they didn't exist." _

"_I lied." said Bianca, her smile as gentle and wonderful as ever._

_Out in the sunshine, surrounded by flowers, they seemed suddenly touched by a perfect stillness. Marissa wasn't afraid any more. She became aware of the closeness of their bodies. Her eyes were drawn to Bianca's smiling lips. She moved closer, revelling in how safe and sure she felt in that moment. The kiss was tentative at first, but soon deepened into something much more passionate. When they separated both women were smiling._

"_Will you come with me?" asked Bianca holding out her hand._

_Marissa took it without hesitation. She was willing to go wherever Bianca wanted to take her, preferably it would be somewhere with a big bed..._

…

Marissa's pleasant reverie was disturbed by the ringing of a phone.

"Sorry I've got to get this." said JR, hurrying out of the bedroom with his mobile clutched in his hand.

Marissa glanced at the clock, it was 4:30. She was more than a little annoyed that JR's business call had woken her from the dream, and just as it was getting so wonderful…

Marissa shook her head and tried to ground her thoughts but a flash of Bianca's smiled popped into her head, followed by a memory of those chocolate brown eyes filled of desire. Marissa shivered involuntarily. Deep down she knew that what she was feeling for Bianca was so much more than friendship.

Marissa looked back at every moment she had shared with Bianca over the last few months. It had always been there, jumbled up with all the feelings of loyalty, trust, and companionship. Something that had now grown so strong that Marissa couldn't ignore it anymore.

She had fallen in love.


End file.
